


Painting to Forget

by adri_udagawa



Series: BelaNyoFra AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Human/Nation Relationship (Hetalia), Rare Pair, angst-ish? idk, bel is a painter in this one, like really fucking rare, mention of nyo!france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_udagawa/pseuds/adri_udagawa
Summary: Natalya Arlovskaya, the personification of Belarus, has fallen in love with a mortal, and after this mortal dies, she turns to painting to help herself get over it.





	Painting to Forget

When dealing with stress and negative emotions, some people would eat. Other people would just ignore it and work it off. Natalya Arlovskaya dealt with stress by painting.  
  
Ever since she was a little girl, Natalya loved painting. She’d come home after very long days of working and playing with her siblings, Ivan and Katyusha, tired and frustrated because they’d always ignore her or pretend she didn’t exist, so she’d paint a lot during her childhood. Ivan and Katyusha had their own stress-relievers, too: for Ivan, it was gardening, and for Katyusha, it was baking. Of course, they didn’t _only_ do these things when they had negativity to release, but it was much more common when they did.  
  
Natalya had been painting at this very moment to mourn the death of her lover, Adeline Bonnefoy. Natalya knew she’d leave some day, but she didn’t expect it to happen so fast, or for it to hurt so much.  
  
Whenever she was painting, she usually created a picture of whatever was hurting her. If she was angry, she might paint bloodstained knives all over the canvas. If she was sad, she might make a monster made of tears, or an angry black raincloud following her every move.  
  
Today, all she could think to paint was Adeline. She wanted Adeline to still be living, breathing, here right beside her, comforting her like she always did. Or, at the very least, she wished Adeline was the last thing on her mind, that she could forget about everything Adeline had done for her, all the memories that they’d shared. It was too painful to think about her now, after all their time together.  
  
_This is what you get for falling in love with a mortal, Nat,_ she thought. As the personification of Belarus, she, as well as the other nations, generally steered clear of attatchments to mortals. They all knew it would be painful after their mortal died, but only a few of them had actually experienced it. Those few could be helpful, she supposed, but Natalya had learned to deal with her problems on her own.  
  
So she painted and painted and painted, until finally, it was finished. Maybe not her best work, but she’d gotten much of her grief and anger out, and besides, she hadn’t painted in ages, so she’d decided to put it up, just like she did all the other ones.  
  
Adeline’s deep indigo eyes stared at her, glowing with joy. Just like they always had.  
  
Natalya smiled sadly. _Adeline, Adeline… why did I ever let you in?_

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Natalya Arlovskaya - Belarus  
> Adeline Bonnefoy - Human Nyo!France (mentioned)  
> Katyusha - Ukraine (mentioned)  
> Ivan - Russia (mentioned)
> 
> I came up with this while I was painting yesterday. I have literally no clue why, but I was painting a kit I got as a Christmas present, and thought, "Hey, Belarus could be a painter." And, of course, being the humongous Franbela trash I am, wrote this!
> 
> Thank you _so_ much to LotusDumpling for beta-reading this!


End file.
